


Lucky

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adults, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartenders, Bedrooms, Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Bisexual Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Comfort, Cute, Cute Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dorks in Love, Empathy, F/F, Female Eren Yeager, Female Homosexuality, Female Jean Kirstein, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, Fluffy Ending, French Jean Kirstein, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gay Eren Yeager, Genderbending, Genderswap, German Eren Yeager, Happy, High School Student Eren Yeager, Holding Hands, I Ship It, I Tried, Late at Night, Long Hair, Love, Modern Era, Multiple Pairings, No Sex, No Smut, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Partnership, Pokemon References, Polyamory, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romantic Fluff, Self-Reflection, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Kisses, Smile, Spooning, Staring, Teenagers, Tenderness, Touching, Tsunderes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching Someone Sleep, Workplace, Worry, Yuri, erejean - Freeform, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Jeanne is stuck in the middle of her two girlfriends, unable to move about in bed. But she makes the best of it and knows deep down they are just protective. Not that she minds much.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a massive fan of the poly fics between Eren, Jean and Levi. Yet I always find one of Eren and Levi rejecting Jean or them breaking up. Honestly, I don't see either of them being that cruel.  
> I do see Eren as the jealous type, but only from feeling ignored. If anything, I see them both being protective of Jeanne

Jeanne lay in the centre of the bed silently, her amber brown eyes staring into the abyss in the darkness. The low lighting of streetlamps peaking in through the small gap of the bedroom curtains. The occasional drunk, people on their way home from work or car going by, but nothing too loud. Pretty much background noise to occasionally break the silence.

The endless darkness around her never failed to intrigue her. Though everything was the same, it was funny how the darkness could warp your vision into making normal things look strange. Though it was probably childish, it entertained her and allowed her to think. Going over whatever thoughts plagued her mind in that very moment.

Her right arm rested on her stomach comfortably, the other rested behind her head as a sort of make shift pillow. Enjoying the gentle ambiance of the peaceful state she was currently in. If it wasn't so late and had two people beside her sleeping, she would have half a mind to listen to music or sing something quietly under her breath.

She was wearing a white over-sized baggy bed shirt. She had never been one for fancy bed-wear and found simplicity and comfort to be more her thing. It had short sleeves and reached her lower thigh. Though she knew it was a little stereotypical, she did occasionally purchase men's clothing as it was comfier in certain situations than women's.

Erin was rested beside her, small moans and mutters coming from her lips as she slept. She was facing towards Jeanne, her brown hair tickling her face and tumbling around her in a wild mess. Her body was curled up in fetal position, her hands rested under her cheek in a childish manner. She was facing Jeanne, so the latter could admire her girlfriend as she slept soundly.

She was nuzzled close to her pillow, her body close to Jeanne. Her knees brushing against Jeanne's legs. She was wearing a beige string front vest top and Pokémon shorts, which in Jeanne's eyes looked way too cute for her own good. Times like these Erin showed her softer side, looking so cute that Jeanne could just eat her up then and there.

Levi was on Jeanne's other side, her also resting on her side facing Jeanne. Her right arm wrapped around Jeanne's waist protectively as she slept beside her. Her long black hair tumbling over her shoulders and sticking to her face a little. She was wearing a pair of black undies and a matching black pajama vest, nothing fancy, just a random shirt from a matching pair. But to Jeanne she looked even sexier than ever, exuding temptation.

How their relationship came about in the first place was Jeanne had crushed on Erin for ages. However, had a built a strong bond with Levi after meeting her at a coffee shop and both talking about their problems together. Later on, both Erin and Levi had confessed to having a crush on Jeanne which had led to their current relationship. Though it was funny to look back on.

It was a common routine, but the two of them lay so close to Jeanne for a reason. Being near to her brought them comfort but also to protect her. Having Jeanne nearby and knowing she was safe brought them relief. As both worried about her a lot. Though Jeanne was more than capable of handling herself, she did tend to attract trouble or somehow have a bad day. Both hoping she was never hiding something serious from them.

Erin always worried about when Jeanne was troubled about something. That someone had done something to upset her in some way. Having a tendency, to jump to conclusions on more than one occasion. She would get angry and desperately try to figure out the answer. She wasn't the type to look for trouble, she just cared a great deal. As she openly made it clear that she would fight for Jeanne with tooth and bone.

However, worst case scenario Jeanne was stressed about exams, work or her mother. That or some drama involving her friends. But she was grateful that Erin worried so much about her, as it was sweet. She was just a tough cookie with a big heart, though she was often defensive of about how soft she actually was. Leading to much teasing about Erin being a Tsundere, which she hated.

Levi more often that not was the voice of reason in most given situations, next to Jeanne that is. She was a senior student at college and worked at a bar in order to pay bills and the rent. To most who did not know her well, she came across as moody, antisocial and mean. However, she was just withdrawn and had an honest opinion. Not many people knew that Levi was deeply empathetic as well as protective of both her lovers.

To hurt someone close to Levi usually ended badly. As shown by her relationship with her nephew Mamoru Ackerman whom grew up as the childhood friend of Erin. Anyone who insulted either of her lovers or their loved ones would get threatened or insulted in some way. She took crap from nobody and made that clear to anyone who attempted to question that.

As expected she worried about Erin a little more but only due to how reckless she could be. Both she and Jeanne often making jokes about babysitting her to wind her up. But with Jeanne herself she was very tender. The two of them often having private conversations in French together. About anything that came to mind at the time, be it serious, romantic or just playful.

Jeanne felt so spoiled by both of them, always able to tell how much they loved her. She could feel it in their touch and every gesture they did for her. Not always obvious or big, but one's that meant a lot. She then smiled fondly, a loving expression on her face. She doubted she could imagine herself being any happier than she was in this very moment. Surrounded by the two women she loved most.

Jeanne then rolled over onto her side, pressing herself against Levi so she was facing Erin. Levi responded to her gesture by spooning Jeanne, wrapping her arm around her. Kissing the back of her neck fondly. Levi then nuzzled her face in the crook of Jeanne's neck and her arm still holding her. Resting closely to the younger female, then returning to her peaceful state of dreaming.

Jeanne slowly reached out sleepily to take one of Erin's hands, so she knew she was still there. When Erin had nightmares, she tended to call out in her sleep, but when Jeanne held her hand she would simply grip it tighter. It was a simple yet deeply impactful gesture, one that all people knew and found comfort it. Connected to another via their hand.

Erin squeezed her hand lightly in return as she slept soundly. Her expression becoming peaceful and nuzzling against it with her cheek a little. Her lips lightly brushing against the knuckles of Jeanne's hand. Like a cat would when close to its human. Enjoying the touch of her lover and yet still distant from her physically. Yet the two of them still so close.

Jeanne hummed sleepily, feeling herself starting to relax. The warmth and comfort of her two lovers bringing her a sense of peace. Feeling herself falling back into deep sleep. The feeling of having them both near making her happy. To know they were by her side watching her, feeling ever so lucky to have them both. Her eyes slowly closing and allowing sleep to overcome her. Never once letting go of them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Eren and Jeanne are 18   
> Levi is 25


End file.
